Sebastian Brole
Matthew 'Sebastian' Brole is a character of Chips. Matthew was born on the sea in the north blue. He spent most of his life living on a marine ship with his parents. One unfortunate day, a storm capsized the ship and threw all the passengers overboard. Both of Matthew's parents were presumed dead. In honor of them, Matthew took his fathers name Sebastian as his own. He dreams of becoming the greatest marine to sail the grand line. He was recently enlisted in Division 777. Appearance Seb wears a white-long-sleeved shirt with a gray sleeveless vest over it. He always wears black dress pants, and stylish black leather shoes. His pants are held up by a dark brown leather belt, and his hair is held under a large black top hat. He wears black linen gloves at all times. His build is rather muscular and tall. He is very pale, but takes a confident stance. In general, he is very well kept. He has no scars or piercings. His shoulders have several tribal tattoos on them, but are rarely shown. Personality Seb is an immature individual. He is often nice and seducing to the ladies, but can be a dick to his other male crewmates. His crewmates can always count on him for his support. He is known to make inappropriate jokes and he often acts like a kid. Relationships Family Parents - Presumed to be dead. Enemies None currently. Abilities and Powers Weapons Iron Cello - A large cello plated in iron. Along with this Cello comes an iron instrumental bow. This instrument is Sebastian’s favorite. He uses it when he barely has to move from where he is standing. Iron Violin - A small violin plated in iron. Sebastian uses this instrument primarily while he is moving. Notable Techniques Sebastian is known to utilize his musical abilities by buffing his allies or hindering his opponents. History Past History Matthew was born on a marine vessel in the middle of the north blue. His mother was a highly respected marine officer. Her name was Officer Barbara Brole and was the first mate of marine division 302. Naturally his father was the captain of the ship. Stainless Sebastian Brole. It was naturally Matthew's destiny to become a marine just like his parents. Matthew never had a real place to call his home, besides on that ship. His parents would always speak of going to the grand line, but never had time to make it out there themselves. Naturally, the mysteries of the grand line intrigued Matthew. Ever since he was a small boy, he was taught the fine line between chaos and order, and developed quite the distaste for pirates. On the ship, he learned all he could from the ship's chefs and developed a natural taste for all things music. In addition to these hobbies, Matthew would help with normal marine duties and keep the ship nice and tidy. One day when Matthew was around 17 years old, a violent storm struck the north blue. The storm came without warning, and took everyone by surprise. The ship rocked back and forth as it was battered with heavy waves. The crew scrambled around the deck to try to keep the ship afloat. However, it seemed that there was nothing they could do. A massive wave approached the ship at an alarming rate. The wave was at least twice the size of the ship and darkened the entire ship as it curled menacingly over the crew. Before Matthew knew it, everyone on the ship was thrown overboard as the ship capsized. The rest of the night was a blur of blood and pain. When Matthew finally came to, he was surrounded by only a few surviving members from the wreckage. Unfortunately, neither of his parents were one of those people. A simple ensign held out his hand to help Matthew to his feet, and with five simple words, Matthew's life had changed. "We can’t find your parents." softly stated the ensign. The ensign looked out anxiously towards the now clear sky and put his hands on his hips. "It looks as though division 302 is no more." The disbanding of the crew was just as much of a shock to Matthew. This crew was his only family he had ever known. Filled with pain and separation anxiety, Matthew unwillingly trudged across the island; away from the others. The situation brought a light upon a new dream Matthew held. He wanted to make it to the end of the grand line. Not only that, but he planned to honor his father’s memory by doing it under his father’s name. Sebastian Brole. "Lucky" Number 777 Currently in progress. Major Battles None to note. Category:Characters